A depressing day
by Aussie Army No.1
Summary: I really suck at naming stories, but please read it anyway!!! Someone slap me...I don't know why i put myself through this kind of torture!!! btw, plese review lots and lots!


Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or any of the characters, and I do not own any of Avril Lavigne's songs. I am only having a little fun (if u can call it that.)  
  
A/N: Just a little warning.this could be a little depressing for h/m shippers (like me) so if u can't handle that the I suggest u stay away. You have been warned. Oh! And someone slap me please! I don't know why I am putting myself through this torture!  
  
Mac was curled up on the couch, with the tears trickling slowly down her face. How could he have done something like this? He had been her best friend, and then her lover. "I still love you." she whispered.  
  
It's the first time I've ever felt this lonely  
  
Wish someone would cure this pain  
  
It's funny when you think it's gonna work out  
  
Till you choose weed over me you're so lame  
  
She was so happy when she went to see him that night, it was their three month anniversary, and they had worked out all the hassles with their relationship at JAG.  
  
But when she had let herself in his apartment with the key she had, she found him on the couch with a bleached blonde in his arms, passionately kissing her. When he looked up and saw her there, the look on his face was so shocked.  
  
"Mac.I can explain!" he said to her devastated face.  
  
"It's ok, don't waste your time with me, I'm only your girlfriend" she told him quietly, before rushing from the room.  
  
I thought you were cool until the point  
  
Up until the point you didn't call me when you said you would  
  
Finally figured out you're all the same  
  
Always coming up with some kind of story  
  
He had left messages on her machine of course, begging her to speak to him.let him explain. But she never answered, simply deleting each one systematically.  
  
And then at work, everyone knew what had happened, and the Admiral was careful to keep them separate, so he didn't have a murder case on his hands.  
  
Every time I try to make you smile  
  
You're always feeling sorry for yourself  
  
Everytime I try to make you laugh  
  
You can't you're too tough  
  
You think you're loveless  
  
Is that too much that I'm asking for  
  
Now they avoided each other, but secretly Mac knew that she wanted to be back with the person that used to love her.  
  
She had talked to her friends about it, but all they could do was offer sympathy. Of course, considering that they had not really been in that sort of situation before, it was a lot to ask.  
  
Thought you'd come around when I ignored you  
  
Sorta thought that you'd have the decency  
  
But babe I guess you didn't take that warning  
  
Cause I'm not about to look at your face again  
  
She really didn't know what to think any more, her whole life had collapsed because of one event, and this time she didn't think she could rebuild it. All because of one small action, her life was once again a big mess.  
  
Can't you see that you lie to yourself  
  
You can't see the world through a mirror  
  
It won't be too late when the smoke clears  
  
Cause I am still here  
  
"He didn't know what he was doing," she had tried to convince herself. But she knew it was a lie. When a person has done it once.they can do it again.  
  
Come find where I am / lying here alone in fear  
  
Afraid of the dark / no one to claim alone again  
  
Mac got up slowly and switched off the radio. She now knew what she had to do to live a different and better life.  
  
The end.  
  
A/N: Ohhhhhhh.it makes you think doesn't it. What do you think she's going to do? I can't tell you because that is the end, so let your imagination run wild..oh! and never, ever let me put myself through something like that again! I thought that I would die.having to force my fingers to type the depressing words.  
  
I'm an idiot. I really should shut up.  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
